Thienyl derivatives represented by formula (II) ##STR3## having no substituent on the nitrogen atom, are known. These compounds posses anti-arrhythmic activity in low doses and are orally administered. However, these compounds have a disadvantage in that they can only be resorbed poorly by the body of animals, including man.